forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Candle
| location = | value1e = | weight1e = | refs1e = | school2e = | level2e = | value2e = | weight2e = | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = 1 cp | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = 1 cp | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = 1 cp | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = | sentientrefs = }} }} Candles were employed in an enormous variety of purposes throughout the Realms, by adventurers, clerics, wizards, and common folk alike. Description Typical adventurers' candles burned for approximately 1 hour. They could shed light that was useful to aid vision out to a range of up to and cost 1 cp each in the late 15 century DR. They were an integral part of burglar's packs, entertainer's packs, and priest's packs. Different varieties of adventuring candles were also sold by Aurora's Emporium that illuminated out to a range of for up to 4 hours. They came in a variety of sizes and shapes, including twisted. Their starting length was and starting diameter was , but they were available in longer and thicker sizes for additional prices. Specialty candles, however, ran a much wider variety of prices, sizes, and applications. Certain types of candles were used to mark the passage of time, while others decorated temples or were used as a healing aid for the infirm. Some candles employed by clerics included: * Altar candles that varied in size between and ; the larger varieties could burn for weeks; * 12-hour candles that could be inscribed with marks on their sides that were reached once every half hour; * Vigil candles that were infused with incense and were lit next to injured patients. Other specialty varieties of candles were also mandatory components in wizards' laboratories, and were available uncolored or in a variety of colors, including red, black, and yellow. Candles relevant to wizards included: * Timekeeping candles that were notched to mark the passage of half-hours; * Incense candles that cleared the laboratory's air; * Vial heaters, steady-burning candles that burned for long times; * Tapers that provided illumination for reading. A complete laboratory required at least 30 candles of each type to operate properly. Candles that were typically used in households were also available in a variety of shapes, sizes, colors, and materials. They could be made from beeswax or tallow and could be colored blue, green, red, white, or yellow. Different shapes included: * Tall, thin tapers; * Short and thick votives; * Knobbed candles, which could also be used to mark the passage of time. The knobs could mark hours or days. Candles were also employed instead of a wick in certain types of lanterns, such as self-dousing lanterns. A lit candle onboard a spelljammer that entered the phlogiston immediately exploded into a small fireball in diameter. Powers Incense-infused vigil candles lasted for about 8 hours. Their curative properties slightly accelerated the recovery of injured patients. Candle Magic Mystics in the Realms were capable of using their knowledge of herbs to manufacture magically enchanted candles. The material was laborious to produce: every 10 minutes of burning time took roughly 3 days to create, so that a candle that burned for up to an hour and a half took up almost one entire month to produce. These magic candles, after burning for their full duration in the presence of a subject within , granted a variety of effects, some of which increased with longer exposition times. Mystic-produced candles included: * Love candles, red candles that produced an effect similar to that of a philter of love. * Protection candles, blue candles that created the effect of a protection from evil or protection from good spell. * Truth candles, purple candles that forced a subject to truthfully answer a number of questions that depended on the burning duration. * Healing candles, gold-colored candles that provided magical healing that increased for longer burning durations. * Telepathy candles, yellow candles that permitted telepathic communication between a mystic and the subject, for as long as the candle burned. * Fortune candles, green candles that created the effect of a stone of good luck for a number of days that depended on the burning duration. * Purification candles, white candles that created the effects of the remove curse, abjure, or banishment spells, or that provided the benefits of drinking an elixir of health. * Empowerment candles, silver candles that empowered the subject's spells in an effect similar to an incense of meditation. * Curse candles, black candles that inflicted a number of curses on the subject. History Temples of Lathander in the mid‒14 century DR typically used two altar candles per fortnight. Reputation The holy symbol of Deneir consisted of a lit candle above an open eye. Notable Candles * Candle of the deep, a magical candle that burned underwater. * Candle of invocation, a powerful candle dedicated to a certain deity that, when lit, greatly benefited nearby followers and sympathizers of that deity. * Candle of truth, a white tallow candle that created a zone of truth effect while it burned. * Ritual candle, a magical, inexhaustible candle that assisted with the casting of certain rituals. Appendix Gallery Candles1-2e.jpg|''Various examples of clerical candles.'' Candles4-2e.jpg|''Adventuring candles drom the mid‒14 century DR.'' Candle_of_invocation-5e.jpg|''A candle of invocation.'' External Links * References Category:Items Category:Candles Category:Items from Toril Category:0-24 gold pieces